


M'baku can blow my m'back out if he wanted to

by sumblast



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bearded Steve Rogers, Beautiful bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Dirty Talk, Freeform, Jealous Steve, M/M, Possessive Steve, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Riding, Sex, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, Wakanda, thick bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumblast/pseuds/sumblast
Summary: bucky tells steve that he still loves him in wakanda and receives a thank you in return instead of i love you too. he gangs up with m'baku to make steve jealous. bucky is a little shitps bucky has thick thighs and a beautiful bubbly butt that steve grant rogers can't ignore.





	M'baku can blow my m'back out if he wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> since i saw that buzzfeed interview. i had an urge to write a fic bout it. my mind improvised with the naughty ideas.... so here it goes

THANK YOU???!!! yes thank you.... is what he got after bucky confessed his feelings for to him, the second time. First time in the 40s when bucky was going away to devote his life to war, he came out clean and cut to him, they kissed and fucked each others brains out.... no biggy. those were the times when communication was easy. 

Now after 70 years he finally got a little peace in this wonderful land called wakanda with beautiful people around him taking care of him, helping him to grow out of his own misery's, sieving bucky barnes out of winter soldier. Steve visited 4 times a week even when he was in cryo. shuri kept him updated after he got out. now that its been a year to that and all the fucked up shit is out of his head, well not all of them he still gets nightmares of killing innocent people, killing Howard stark and his wife but he had to find solace in it. 

70 years of separation, torture & betrayal the only thing that was consistent in his life was Steve grant rogers through thick and thin(pun intended). 

he's been preparing himself for days how he is gonna tell him.how he's gonna come clean about his feelings after decades. how he is gonna confess that after 70 decades gone by his heart still belongs to him that's why shuri helped him out, schooling him how to construct suitable words and not to tremble and make a fool out of himself in front of steve. Back in the days he used to say what he felt and was so easy to tell steve knowing that steve felt the same way, but as time passed and that things went down with him he became more reserved and conscious of his words.

He planned everything out even practiced in front of a mirror. he was sitting under the shade of a big tree outside his little farmhouse surrounded by his goats when he saw steve walked towards him with his god forbidden beard. 

oh god that beard made his knees weak.. . steve has always been a handsome man but with that beard bucky wanted to jump on him and ride his face until his supersoldier body gave up. keeping his beard related emotions intact. 

he sat down beside bucky under the calm and soothing peace of the the tree surrounded by his goats. four minutes in the conversation and he decided now is a better chance to open up to him. 

well now or never is what they say right. 

"Steve??" he asked 

"yeah buck.." he said without meeting his gaze playing with one of the goats.. feeding it hay. 

" umm.. i wann tell you something.." fuck he was blank whatever shuri taught him evaporated from his mind. the mirror technique didn't worked either, fuck it he'll do it his way. 

"i uhh.. steve... it's not new though. we have been in this place before.. i just.. god this is harder than i thought... ok. steve.. um.. i still have feelings for you . steve like always... and you just don't exactly make it easy visiting here with that... beard of yours.. "he chuckled nervously" steve you are the only one i have left and thank God you are here.. existing hurts after what i have done now that i am clear.. not that neat but you helped me out you believed in me and i just.. steve I LOVE YOU.. i have always have and i always will " he said eyes glistening, tears on command to fall as he poured his heart out in front of steve. 

steve looked at him gracefully, took his hand in his. 

"awww buck.. thank you" and smiled at him. 

'wait what'

"huh?" bucky replied, not comprehending his words. still confused not knowing what the fuck just happened until shuri hollered from near by. "Captain.. my brother is here.. he called you.. probably needs to discuss the exportation of vibranium" shuri winked at bucky before leaving poor kid doest know . steve stood up and jogged his way towards shuri not even turning back to see bucky.. he didn't even waved.. bucky remained dumbfounded for quite sometime until his rage took over. 

'what the fuck.. did he just said thank you... .thank you!!!!. i worked three whole days preparing myself how to face him, how to confess . i poured my fucking heart out.. and all i got was a.. a thank you a fucking thank you 'he muttered under his breath...he kept sitting there for an hour thinking what went wrong... concentrating on his words.. did he made a mistake.. anger rising through his bones as one one of his goats nuzzled his neck maybe it sensed his distress.or probably chewing his hair. 

fuck you steve for being so naive and oblivion.. he ran down to his little house which was cheap and reminded him of his old house in brooklyn which steve and him shared. generous people of wakanda and t'chala did offer him to stay in this large hotel type house but he rejected it... it was too overwhelming. one pace at a time. 

Its been three days since the whole fiasco and he haven't gotten out of his house. he is so embarrassed to face steve.. he felt desperate and vulnerable and foolish

all this for a fucking thank you... he thought after telling him that he still loves him.. Steve would kiss him, hold him.. would fuck him into the mattress or make love to him gently and cuddle him till they sleep and more importantly tell him how he feels the same cuz he is sure steve does feel the same. 

does he? he questioned what if he doesn't feel the same.. things changed he was not bucky from brooklyn who used to chase dames anymore and steve wasn't steve exactly a lot happened during these 70 years. 

 

no steve still loves him he consoled his heart. he just needs to confirm that and want to hear from his perfect mouth. he needs his confession and for that he'll do whatever it takes . A plan formed in his vicious mind .. 

he will make steve loose his marbles. 

and for that he needs m'baku of tribe jabari to cooperate. he can't ask t'chala he is too royal for this shit.and their are fat chances he won't do this in the first place. m'baku is perfectly eloquent for this job . he is mischievous and witty, hope he understands the situation and will be able to play along with his little game. 

he talked to him. told him his history with steve .. he had to work this out . he also told him what happened three days ago.. he gladly understood. 

"don't worry white wolf.. I'll make your man go crazy .. though i do have a girlfriend so please don't mind if i improvise .. always have been a fan of a little roleplay"  
he smiled as he said with a deep voice and his thick wakandan accent. 

"oh not at all.. anything that can rile him up will do" he assured him. 

he haven't seen steve since that day. untill later that day he walked in shuris lab to find steve there (bingo) with shuri. m'baku was already there with his fellow jabari friends just as planned. he was wearing his favorite red robe/shall thingy he doesn't know what this is but the old wakandan lady taught him how to wear it. its hard to wrap it around with one arm but he managed. today he wrapped it a little tighter than usual around his hip area. his defined gorgeous bubble butt the star of the show had to be prominent.. cuz reasons.. he knows steve could never resist his ass. 

besides he is not even wearing an underwear. 

He met steves eyes. steve passed a soft smile at him he almost wanted to return the sweet gesture but he didn't. he has a mission. steve went towards m'baku and his friends talking with one them. waiting for shuri to finish her work so he could talk to her. bucky took his cue went towards shuri and bent down beside her sticking his ass out to the men giving them a show. he remembered a lot of highschool girls used to do this bending down the desk giving the jocks some eye candy with their teeny tiny skirts. Not knowing what was happening behind him. he swayed his hips a little shuri chuckled at that he whispered to stay quiet. 

 

"damn... white wolf got some buns" one of the guys said who was standing right beside steve. who by the way was too busy playing with the prototype bracelet shuri gave him. he watched a head what the fuck was the guy talking about to see bucky slightly bent down his butt sticking out for a moment it felt like the fabric stretched around his taut yet soft tushy is gonna tear up revealing that glorious ass.. his eyebrows went so up almost touching his hairline. suddenly his pants felt too tight for his lower abdomen.he wanted to go over there and tell him that his butt is prominently showing or at least just stand behind and give him a cover so the other men could not see his bucky's perfect assets, but it felt like he couldn't move he stood there glued to the floor. he heard another man commenting something in igbo jabari tribe language he couldn't understand it but they were definitely talking about bucky's ass... he saw him making the action of squeezing something from both of his hands. he hardened his fists, huffed a breath out wanted to stop these men from discussing his Bucky's butt. he wasn't that angry until m'baku spoke tilting his head slightly checking. Bucky out from top to bottom resting his eyes on his ass. 

"soft and supple just the way i like. hmmmm" he said winking at one of his friends. anger thriving through his veins at that remark. he wanted to jump on him for making that comment saving bucky's dignity but he couldn't, he already owes t'chala big time he is not here to make more enemies he already has enough of those. 

For solid ten minutes later bucky stood up getting back to his original position. Steve sighed out of relief. bucky turned back facing them reached behind his back took out his hair pin or whatever he had in his bun ruffled his own hair. his beautiful wavy hair were all over the place he licked his lips gave all of them a smile waved his hand toward them and walked out of the lab. 

what the hell. steve thought he was angry to his core yet it turned him on. he wanted to run after him. telling him about what m'baku said but he didn't. 

bucky's ass has always been one of steve's favorite body parts. bucky was and still is an alluring human being from top to bottom but his ass . god that ass has the power to make him do anything thing he desires. it was seriously that mesmerizing.. he remembers back in the day when he was shipping out of the country they spent majority of the time fucking senseless there wasn't any moment where his hands were away from his ass. he'll find silly excuses just to touch or squeeze it playfully during their day to day life. the way it jiggled when he used to reach for something in the top cabinet of their kitchen and jumped back on his feet. that's why he spent more time eating him out it was not only for loosening him up but just to hold his glorious ass cheeks apart squeezing them by his calloused fingers and diving staring for that pink pucker..... 

ok he is definitely jerking off when he reaches his room... probably gonna be thinking of Bucky riding him hard his fast.

man his pants are gonna explode. 

He didn't talked to bucky about the whole butt incident. mainly the time was never right.. and he never got a chance after that day bucky seemed more and more busy. not necessarily about the butt incident he just wanted to talk to him. he felt really distant to him and the last thing he wanna do in this world is to ignore his bucky. 

steve was all ready for the meeting. T'chala called everybody urgently to talk about how they are gonna help the people outside of wakanda with vibranium and how it can help them economically. he entered shuris lab where the meeting was held. everybody was there from his main commanders to several different tribe members and his mother. there were more than 100 ppl in that room but his eyes were fixed on one. 

Bucky was standing there too he was just about to smile until he noticed mbaku was standing right beside him his arm almost touchin bucky's shoulder. he was taller than most people. he frowned at them he wanted to go over there stand right between them separating the two.,but t'chala offered him to stand next to him. not once his eyes left bucky and m'baku. he felt m'baku side eyeing bucky checking him out up and down. he wanted to go over there yank bucky hand and drag him over his side. he was not hearing a word t'chala was saying. he zoned out planning to protect bucky from any unpleasant event. 

the thing is he would have ignored these sorta gazes on his bycky if the person was a little smaller or little less macho-ey.. but it was m'baku brick wall of a man, handsome enough to sweep anybody off his /her feet and his bulging muscles not that he couldn't win a fight against him but still he was really charming and the mere thought of him taking away his bucky from him stirred his soul he wanted to punch his perfect teeth. 

the meeting was over. he felt sad for not listening to t'chala carefully. everybody was leaving he was too but bucky was still there so he decided to stay a little longer. few seconds in he noticed mbaku wasn't planning to get out of the lab aswell. the lab emptied out leaving just three of them behind. bucky went over to the counter collecting some if the equipments for shuri as she told him to do so just like that horrific day he was slightly bent sticking out his ass to the world to see his gorgeous well proportioned bum. he was waiting for bucky to do whatever he was doing so he could leave with him. his eyes went to m'baku who was staring at buckys ass smiling continuously. he was sure not even blinking. he had that animalistic hungry look in his eyes. steve coughed to distract him. 

'stop looking at my bucky.. oh please stop" his mind screamed. he distracted himself by taking off the prototype bracelets shrui told him to give it back to her she wanted to do some amendments in it. one second mbaku was standing beside him the other he was waking toward bucky. he stood behind him and slapped his butt so hard that the sound echoed in the whole lab bouncing through the walls screeching through steves ears. as the echoing stopped he squeezed it tightly. and was continuously giving bucky his wicked hunger filled smile bucky literally jumped even he looked a little startled and shocked " oh m'baku "he said knew its all fake and he planned this but spanking can do wonders.. 

when its from steve 

steve on the other hand didn't know what the hell just happened. the fact that m'bakus hand was still on his ass pulled him back from the illusion. His anger roared at the top of his mind. 

he walked toward him removing his hand from Bucky's ass and pushing him away from bucky.. " what the fuck man .. stay away from bucky" he growled at him he wanted to seriously fight the guy, he yanked bucky's hand dragging him out of the lab stopped just outside the lab.

"steve stop it.. leave my hand"bucky complained"what the hell buck.. what the fuck was that"he asked waiting for answers  
"what. ohh you mean m'baku don't mind him he is just playful like that, can get a little intimidating sometimes". jealousy was literally written on his face. the fact that he actually knew him personally made his heart ache. 

"what... he just spanked you buck and squeezed your ass.i.. you are not gonna do anything about it.. i wanna knock him out." steve asked worriedly "no.. look he can get a little comfortable that's all it's like his way of showing his appreciation"bucky replied controlling his laughter. the look on steve's face is exactly what his mission entailed but its not finished yet "appreciation?!!!! by slapping your ass.....buck are you even hearing yourself.. he squeezed your.. ughh. you know what lets just go to your farm house and talk okay" 

they walked toward the house steve never left his hand once he wasn't yanking but he held him tight. they entered his house steve locked the door from behind. "ok so you don't find his action even remotely weird or inappropriate.." steve asked folding his arms on his chest his prominent vein sticking out of his hand. "steve you are overreacting ok. he has always been like this"bucky said noticing how sweaty steve was getting. 

"oh god. so what he just goes out there slapping people's butt.. and he wasn't even done with the slap buck hm... he was practically kneading your ass.. if i wouldn't be there to push him away.. he would've gone for your other ass cheek as well.. its not even the worst part the worst part is you being ok with this.." okay now he was breathing heavily in distraught. maybe he went to far bucky thought should he give up the act and tell him that it was just a little drama he planned to get him all bothered but he hasn't succeeded yet. let's just go on 

"no off course he doesn't do it to everyone.. just mee.. its just what he calls a white wolf thing..and i am ok with it.... steve he is a nice guy get to know him" he assured him 

"its a white wolf thing?!!!! oh my god what else is a white wolf thing . i should know. about huhhh?!!..... and bucky its not about being a nice fellow.. you can't just tolerate that.. i can't tolerate to see someone else hands on you. in that way.. hell i can't even see someone even looking at your body for more than 5 minutes... which by the way let me remind you that the other day when we were in shuris lab with the jabari tribe and you bent down he was continuously staring.. and making comments about your butt he was literally stripping you naked just with his eyes" steve blurted in one breath. his nose flaring sweat dripping from his forehead it was a little hotter than usual in wakanda. 

"well its not my fault that i have a glorious ass"nice shot bucky nice shot. he patted himself mentally for that comeback he was enjoying this, steve all jealous and riled up "besides what do you care if someone slaps my butt or not" 

"what!!!.. why do i even.... buck you are my boyfriend why the fuck shouldn't i be bothered by the act"he blushed a little but his features were stern. 

BINGO 

"then why the fuck didn't you say something when i told you about how i still felt.. you know how hard it was for me to gather up words.. 70 years.. steve 70 years.. of my life hiding and running finding peace... you are my peace steve don't you get. it.. i prepared myself the first day of the week when you were gonna come and i am gonna tell you that i still love you . 70 years of brain washing hasn't changed that. i don't even remember my own mother's face clearly but i do remember you coming behind me when i used to cook kissing me on the back of my neck.. all this for whatt. just for a fucking thankyou.. a god damn than....." 

he couldn't complete his sentence when steve ran toward him to capturing his lush lips. kissing him with full force and passion hand roaming on his body pulling him more and more toward him until the only distance between them were their clothes. kissing him with everything he got tongue fucking his mouth... well they haven't gotten laid since forever. they finally departed, buckys lush lips becoming more and more red he licked and bite his lower lip wanting more of steves action. 

"ohh baby... i know. i am so sorry.. its just i chickened out okay.. buck when you told me all of that i felt happy and sad at the same time.... because the last time we confessed to each other and were living in peace i lost you buck... i can't. i am not.. 

"hey heyyy.. look at me... nothing changed you are not gonna loose me... we are in wakanda it's the safest place on earth. Stevie and even if something happens I'll protect you and you'll protect me. " one hand caressing steves cheek the other playing with his hair. 

"oh. yeah... you are right..i .. i am sorry. buck.. for that thank you.. I love you buck .. i do... love you so so muchh.. let me make it up to you "he said with a mischievous smile winked at him. he picked bucky up notebook style both his legs on either side of steves hips. one hand surrounding buckys waist keeping him up one on his thick meaty thigh. as he ravished him with his mouth. buckys hand flew to his blond hair which were growing out spectacularly and then to stroking his beard while they kissed.." okay.. little eager aren't you tiger "bucky said while steve kissed his neck leaving hickies behind 

"oh i wanna taste every inch of you.. "he held him tight walked toward bucky's bed it wasn't large king sized bed but it was enough for the both of them. 

he threw bucky on the bed. got on top of him and resumed kissing him hand roaming every where on his body one hand groping his thigh. trying to get the fabric out of the way so he could touch him properly. he was wearing the red robe thing today too.. he wondered how many of these do bucky have.." oh take this off.... " though it seemed like a big cloth wrapped around him which will be super easy to fall but it wasn't like that.. steve was not able to find the end of the fabric..

"steve rogers not being able to get me naked.... well that's odd" bucky teased him taking it off slowly... teasing him some more not meeting his eyes. he blushed when he took the whole thing off and threw it away from his bed. 

" ohh god.. look at you. all this time i could have worshipped you..your body... waited so bad to see you like this.. " he was lying there... body flushed his cock hard and leaking precum from its head.. steve kissed him some more. roughness of his uniform itching bucky's body. he was hard as a rock proudly grinding on bucky, trying to find a friction to get off. 

" well that's not fair captain.. you're still fully clothed " he whispered in his ear hand feeling the absent star on his broad chest.. he stood up still kneeling between his spread legs. as a revenge he took his time as well taking off his uniform slowly his eyes never leaving bucky . "oh just take it off you punk" bucky exclaimed he was too turned on to bare the teasing.."who's eager now. huh" he took off the uniform pants in one fluid motion his almost monstrous cock springing out erect and proud. steve has always been this big even when he was skinny his cock was bigger than any other man. 

and bucky was a slut for that cock. 

"ohh jeez i almost forgot you were this big.. not gonna lie i am a little scared that you might rip me open with that thing" bucky's breath hitched. his eyes not leaving from the gorgeous blond Adonis of a man.. with a beard.. and his glorious cock is gonna make love to him or fuck him hard and fast. 

right now the second option seemed more interesting. 

" ohh buck.. i don't wanna hurt you if this gets too.... " he was stopped when Bucky pulled him towards him lying on top of him.. "shutup you punk.. now put your majestic cock to work. "he whispered as he moaned giving steves cock agonizing slow strokes... "oh you like that captain" he whispered with a moan escaping his lips. 

"oh. buckk stop or I'll come right fucking now"he knew bucky won't stop so he grabbed both of his hand pinning them down above his head his brunette locks all over the pillow making him look like a wet dream.he went to mouth his neck. and his chest before giving little kitten licks to his nipples before he dived down and sucked vigorously pinchin the other one. bucky arched his back giving a better access to suck his now flushed nipples. moaning like a cat in heat 

"ohhh aaaaa.. god Stevie yes.. suck my titties baby".when he was done with his nipples he went south kissing his stomach and his pretty bellybutton. buckys eyes flew open when he felt steve swallowing his cock in one go. 

"aaa.h. ohhhhh ste.. steee . "he was practically screaming he placed the back of his hand on his mouth restricting himself from moaning like a sex deprived whore. 

which he was.. technically. 

"ohh noo baby let it out.. scream all you want.... everybody's busy with wakandas exportation. no ones gonna hear us except your goats... so you are gonna be as loud as i will make ya.. right sweetheart "steve confirmed "now why don't you turn around and let me adore that ass" he commanded sternly . bucky turned around facing the bed rutting in the sheet as he felt steves hand on his ass. 

"ohh buck. i swear your ass is gonna be the death of me... easy way to go huhh" he kneaded the soft flesh... from each hand parting both the cheeks to see his pink puckered hole. that drived bucky insane, he wiggled his ass in anticipation . steves mouth watered at that so he dived right in . giving slow torturous wet strokes. tongue swirling around his hole. bucky could literally see stars right now the way steve was eating him out with so much passion and integrity. he moaned and moaned as steve went deep enough to lick his insides. 

"ohh myy. steve bab. yaaaaa anghh yaa baby.. ughhhh ohh stevie. yes yesyes..." his body needed more preparation for steve to just enter him he knew it but he also can't wait to get fucked. his hole clenched as his tongue made wonders. he yelped when steves long finger breached his hole making him go crazy... if that's how he is reacting to his fingers he wondered what will he do with his cock in him. the thought threw him off the edge."turn around.. i wann be able to see you when you come on my fingers "he flipped him back to his position his finger still in ass.. 

steve went up kissed his plush lips bitting the bottom one"you like it baby"as he asked in a soft tone"yes. ohh yes steve... i want more.. ohhh nghh" he kissed him on his head, going back on fucking bucky with his fingers. he entered his second finger... just after the third followed, thrusting his fingers in a rapid motion ... all bucky could do was moan and scream.. when he felt his fingers brushed his sweet spot. it sent him beyond the edge as he came violently thick ropes of come landing on steve and his torso just on steves fingers. 

"ohh myy god . Stevie that was... ahhmaziing" he slumped down more. 

"i know... baby.. you are amazing.. now don't you get all tired.... don't you want my cock babydoll" he asked with earnest giving him the puppy dog eyes. thank god for the serum he regained his energy and seeing his cock got half hard just by steves words. 

"ohh yesss.. i wanna ride you stevie " he said with hungry eyes licking his lips just the way steve likes it. "ok then lets . get on with it then." steve goes around the bed putting some pillows behind him as he leaned back the head board. he kept stroking his already hard dick. which was turning purple by now.. bucky jumped right after his ministrations and straddled him. keeping his hand on his boyfriends broad shoulders. 

"condoms... lube??!!" steve asked eyes not leaving buckys face "i don't have condoms besides why do we even need one we are supersoldiers we can't catch anything.. i do have lube though .. here" he reached down to his side table took a little bottle from the upper drawer. that did gave him raise of a brow "what.... you visit four times a week." steve chuckled at that as he ran a hand in his hair tucking them behind his ear. kissed his cheek and forehead "oh baby you are so cute ." he said leaving little pecks all over his face.. 

"what.. "bucky asked 

"nothing... now gimme the lube" he snatched the bottle from his hands. poured some on fingers and guided them to buckys now slightly loosened hole. it gained him a little wince "its cold" he stroked the rest on his cock furiously. 

"you ready babe.. "he asked.  
" mhhhmmm"bucky replied gazing steve lovingly. Steve lined himself up for buckys entrance as bucky breifly sunk down on his cock. the head breaching his entrance.steve held his cheeks apart helping him to sink down on his cock smoothly. 

" fuck fuck fuck aaahahh.. steve... you are so fucking bigg" bucky moaned as the head of the cock was fully in him. steves grabbed his hip helping him steadily . "ohhh baby you are so tight. as always ".

just the head was not enough he wanted more. 70 years of his life he was tortured brutally. it'll be a shame if he can't take his boyfriends super sized cock up his ass. he sunk down fully taking the whole length in. his slutty hole swallowing his boyfriend cock easily 

"ahh oh annhhahh. god oh my steve.. soo. good " he whimpered his body shaking to the core. his voice trembled."ohh my baby. so eager" he stroked his face before kissing him properly, leaving his marks on every inch of his neck so ppl *cough mbaku* could see. he was ravished by his boyfriend ya that's right and they belong to each other. 

steve's left hand gripped his thick thighs after he bottomed out. hands discovering and inventing new places he could touch. he groped his ass one more time before letting it go just to enjoy the jiggle.. "stevie.. ughnn i... i am gonna move now." bucky whispered in his ears. he lifted himself up not enough to let it out before sinking right back down. steve grabbed his waist tightly kept his eyes on Bucky noticing how his features changed as he started to ride him. few moments after he gained a synchronized rythm. he started to ride him as his wet hole got more and more sloppier.

"oh yeahh... ohh babydoll yes just like that. ride me like your life depends on it" steve has always been verbal in bed never been ashamed of dirty talk only if the world could know their idol captain america's skillful mouth is one of the reasons that throws him off the edge"uhhhuu... ohh stevie so.. so good so.. fucking good" 

At this point he was he was rocking so ferociously that his pecks bounced with him just like a pretty dame. steve took his chance again and took one of his engorged nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue on it thumbing the other. that gained him a breathy moan. he loved when steve plays with his nipples a major turn on.  
both of their bodies sweating in union. buckys hole clenched with the speed hitting all the right places. 

"ohh ya right there. oh yeahnnhgg. ohhh stevieee anhh oh shitt.. "he screamed. knowing he was near. steve started to piston his hips upward, thrusting gradually fucking him up "oh yeah. you like it babydoll." he hands finding his ass again and again. "oh ohh steve. mhmm yess keep doing that.. ohh i am so close babe. i wanna. ohh...." 

he squeezed both of his cheeks together, before he slapped one ass cheek with full force not that hard enough to hurt bucky. but hard enough that it will probably sting and it did. bucky startled on his cock"ohh... you like getting spanked babydoll ... uhhh you don't seem to mind. when ppl do it" he said just after the other slap followed."oh yeah baby. only when you do it.. i love your hands on my ass anyway i can get it.. " he blurted out having trouble speaking when he has to engulf so many sensations at once. 

steve flipped them over so bucky was on his back. ass still full of steve's cock. as he spread his legs more. steve took his hand interwined his fingers with one hand and wiped his sweaty face with other." look at me buck.. " he opened his eyes staring right into the baby blues of his boyfriend. his body quivered as steve fucked him thoroughly. 

"ohh mhmmngggh. yeas harder fast.. ohh stevie harder... baby"he moaned loudly." you want me to fuck you hard and fast babydoll huhh.. fucking wreck that pretty hole of yours.. huhh. here you go." if steve was going fast before then this was not even comparable of what he was doing now. bucky pulled his shoulder to kiss him as they both reached their climax. the way his hole tightened his insides enveloping steves rod of a cock knowing he is closer. 

"come on baby come for me. "steve encouraged him and with one fierced thurst that hit his prostate like a lightning bolt he was coming for the second time only on steves glorious cock nesting deep inside him still moving chasing his own orgasm" there you go baby there you go". 

he lied there all debauched and messy.few seconds later steve came right after him spilling his seed deep inside of bucky. covering his clenched channels with his super soldier seed. if he were a woman he definitely would've turned out to be pregnant tomorrow with that super soldier sperm... as his thrust slowed down and he slumped on Bucky giving up his weight on his boyfriend. "ohhh god that was just.. "

"awesome" bucky answered atill breathing heavily "ohhh i bet mbaku couldn't do that... .oh buck we could have been doing all this time.. " little did he know. steve said getting out of bucky's even more sloppy hole which gaped once he was out. steve smirked at his work of art patting his hole farewell.. before lying next to his boyfriend cuddling him from behind leaving soft kisses behind his neck just like old times."we could have . . if you weren't being such a chicken".. bucky huffed " ok look at me turn around babe.. let me do this the right way" bucky turned around meeting steves eyes holding him close. 

" ok here i go..... I LOVE YOU i have always been in love with you since i was a skinny kid till this day. buck. ik wow this is actually harder then i thought "

"told ya now pls focus and continue "

"buck falling in love with you gives me a reason to live... with you i have a purpose that i have somebody to live for.. i wouldn't have survived this long without you buck neither as a friend or a lover so... james Buchanan barnes i love you so fucking much ..i love your hair "kisses his hair"your piercing eyes" kisses both eyes"your lips "kisses his lips" your fabulous ass *spanks his ass" your beautiful soul.. bucky the fact that you are alive and well makes me so happy i feel like the king of the world.... is it too dramatic or you want me to go on"steve said as he pulled bucky more closer to him seeing worlds best ex assassin blush is still the best feeling on earth. well crying is not 

"woww. steve... "he didn't know what to say his eyes were glistening... so he hid his face in steve chest. he wiped his eyes, looked at his boyfriend directly.. smirked at him took his hand in his. 

"awwww steve..thank you "

it took him a second to understand what just happened until they both broke into fits if laughter.." you jerk come here" pulling him closer. hugging him tightly "take that m'baku" he muttered.he was not planning on saying it out loud but it just came out. bucky looked at him forming his lips in a thin line "yeah about that..." bucky said giving him a goofy worried smile. 

"what..". steve asked. 

as he told him the whole plan how he asked m'baku to make him jealous and how he ended up spanking his ass. 

"seriously buck are you kidding me.. all of that just. to what make me confess.. you could have came to me.. directly we could have talked this whole thing out.. real mature buck. " he huffed 

"hey don't huff at me you punk you are the one who was ignoring me. " he said getting out of steves tight grip "what.. buck i was not ignoring you.. i was busy with t'chala... you were the one who was ignoring me".. he said sighing irritatingly "what!! why the fuck would i gnore you after confessing my love to you huh". steve was smart enough to know that they could do this all night. 

" fine fine ok. again i am sorry . i will die before ignoring you.. ok your Majesty now pls cuddle me" he said pulling bucky in his arms again enveloping him completely 

" by the way.. m'baku isn't you know .looking for anything right.. pls tell me he isn't really interested in you" he asked holding him a little tighter than before"what... noo. he has a girlfriend steve. he was just being helpful.. though he is hot and macho. but still he was just being a good bro" he said emphasizing on hot and macho 

"what... hot and macho huh?? "he pinched his hip..... "only if he could see you bouncing on my cock few moments ago"steve said whilst chuckling 

" don't worry stevie he is not my type " Bucky declared "and what is your type baby doll" steve asked just in case. bucky turned around to answer." skinny blond men who gets punched in alleys" he said kissing him again "though you have to apologize to him. for you know pushing him away like that "

"yeah i did kinda lost control.. i will tomorrow ggotta appreciate that acting too though" he said smelling buckys hair. his hair were a little greasy but it always smelled good. they fell into a comfortable silence until steve spoke. 

"hey babe... next time we have a fight pls come talk to me rather than whoring your ass to mbaku"steve said caressed his inner thigh 

"whoring my ass??.huh but don't you just love my whore of an ass" he said in the most slutty was possible. as he wiggle his ass backwards on Steves crotch. gaining a pleasant grunt from the man . 

the way bucky said it reminded him so much of the bucky before he fell of the train, the bucky who was witty and smart and vibrant. his eyes shined the same way like it used to.the person lying in his arms resembled the bucky who wasn't scared of shit who was bold courageous. just the way this whole incident turned out gave him a hope that bucky is back but it doesn't matter wounded, broken.,, fixed bucky will always be his. 

at that moment steves gripped him tight not want to let go because if he did. he might loose him

"that i do baby that i do " steve said as he kissed his forehead.cuddling him to sleep saving him from the cruel world out there. 

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> thick bucky day. 
> 
> kudos and comments will be appreciated.


End file.
